Alexandra Snape and the Philosopher's Stone
by lil Elis
Summary: This is a story told as it is seen by a girl ,in the same year as Harry Potter. Her name betrays who her father is but what about her mother ? what about what house will she be in ? how about what kind of person she is ?
1. Intro

This is beta read by Bycicletire.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We will await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Well I finally got my letter this is a good thing... at least I know now that I'm not a squib."

A girl stood near the window, reading the letter that her trusty owl Beauty had just brought. She was small, slim, with a very fragile exterior, with black thin hair that lay limp on her shoulders. She looked like your average 11 year old; the only thing that would draw your eyes when you looked at her, _was her black eyes that seemed able to absorb you with a single glance. _

"Cora "the girl said

At that exact moment a creature appear with spindly arms and legs and an oversize head and eyes.

"Yes, Miss Snape, what can Cora do for Miss Snape"

"I would like to know if mother is home "

"Yes, Miss Snape, yes, Mistress Coldheart is in her office ."

"Then please tell her that I received my Hogwarts letter and ask her if she is free to take me to the Leaky Cauldron so that I might get the thing I need for school"

"Yes, Miss Snape, I'll tell mistress Coldheart right away "said the creature as it disappeared.

The girl nodded her head and sat at her desk, getting started on writing the letter that she would send back at Hogwarts. Not more than two minutes past and the house elf name Core reappeared.

"Mistress Coldheart said that Mistress is too busy to go with Miss Snape to get her school stuff and that Miss Snape will go with Mister Lupin . "

It was just like her mother to be too busy for her and Alexandra was so use to it that she didn't even care, if her mother actual went with her then that would be more shocking than this.

"Thank you Cora ", the girl said putting the letter in an envelope and giving it to her owl, "Inform me when Mister Lupin will arrive."

"Yes, Miss Snape, would Miss Snape like something to eat? "

"No , Cora , you can leave"

"But Miss Snape hasn't eaten anything all day..."

"Cora I said you can leave "

"Yes Miss Snape" and with that the creature disappear.

The girl, Alexandra, walked over to her bed and took in her arms and moved to the window again.

"It will be ok Bijou, it won't be long now and will be at Hogwarts, and there will meet father , and I hope that he'll be different from mother , I hope..." as she said this the a single tear escape from the girls' eyes .


	2. Chapter 1

Tic .Toc .Tic .Toc . Second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, time goes leaving you wondering how it past.

"Miss Snape, wake up, Miss Snape" Cora said as she tried to wake Alexandra.

"I'm waking up Core so please stop calling me."

"Mistress Coldheart told Cora to wake her up when Mister Lupin arrived to go to Diagon Alley."

"Tell Mister Lupin I'll be there in a second"

"Yes Miss Snape, Cora will do that right away" and then the house elf disappeared.

Alexandra got out of bed, thinking she must have been really tired if she fell asleep in the middle of the day, but now she had to get ready quickly to not keep one of her mother's stupid friends waiting.

As the girl went down in the stairs, a huge room came into view. One word could describe this room in one word; pure blood. It was a carbon copy of what a pure blood rich family living room would have looked 20 years ago. The furniture was massive, and strange objects could be seen everywhere but in some way you could sense that they weren't dangerous. The few paintings that were on the walls were strangely quiet. It looked too formal, like it's one and only utility was to great visitors.

As Alex arrived she stared at the man in the room who was supposed to be Mister Lupin. To say that this man was strange was an understatement, he wasn't the typical pure blood that Alex's mother associate herself with. This man didn't looked like he was rich that was for sure just by looking at his cloths and by analyzing the way he stood.

Then she realized that she was staring and she was even more shocked that this man was also looking at her, measuring her from the top of her head to her shoes, this was strange, no one took this much interested in her normally.

"Good evening Mister Lupin, my name is Alexandra Snape"

The man looked even more shocked, like he was expecting her to turn into a bat like creature that would attack him.

" Alexandra Sna...Snape "the man stammered in a hoarse voice, but then in a second he regain his composure.

Snape the man used the name Snape, now that was new, except Cora everyone called her by her mother's name Coldheart, strange Alexandra thought.

"Well now that we are introduced, may we go to Diagon Alley Mister Lupin I- "

"Remus"

"What sir? "

"Well I want you to call me Remus, it is my name after all "

Alex looked down, she should of thought of that. She was proud of being quite smart for her age, being able to think quickly and know quite a lot of things even if she didn't have tutors like Draco did, but her mother always was pleased with her grades as long as she tried her best, but this man amazed her again and again, he asked her to call him by his first name, strange. She respond with the first thing that came to her mind. "I should have thought of that ..."

"Don't be upset, I didn't tell you my name, you had no way to know... let me present myself. I'm Remus John Lupin an old school friend of your mother. So you are Alexandra Snape, sorry for staring at you earlier I wasn't expecting such a beautiful little girl."

"I must apology as well Mister Lu-"

"Remus "

"Very well, as I was saying I must, I apologize for looking so intensely at you sir, you aren't the typical kind of friend that mother has."

"Yes I can understand why you would be so shocked, but in any case, how about we get going ok?" As he said this the man smiled.

"Yes sir." This man was nice, well maybe it is better that mom was busy, at least she might enjoy herself now.

Remus grabbed Alex's hand and they both disappeared and reappeared in the middle of a big street. Alexandra knew right away where she was; she was in Diagon Alley, with the buildings from side to side of the street, and the massive groups of people who were moving between them.

"Hold my hand tight"

Alex did as she was told and they slowly proceeded to move, making their way through the other people. They soon arrived at Gringotts Wizarding Bank and they found a quieter place to talk.

"We don't need to go to Gringotts, your mother gave me all the money we need. Do you have your list with what you need?"

"Yes mist... I mean Remus, here it is sir."

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand, cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Of glass or crystal phials , telescope, set

of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

"Then we will go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first, your mother said she will kill me if I don't get you the most expensive robes there where, Celina was always obsess about having the most expensive things. Next we will go to a cauldron shop and lastly to a shop to buy your books. As I understand you already have a cat and you'll receive a wand that has been in the Coldheart family for 500 of generation. "

"Yes sir", it will be a long shop, but Alex felt capable and by having such a nice person with her, made it even easier.

And so they went from shop to shop buying everything that Alex need on the list. After many exhausting hours they were standing at a table at the Leaky Cauldron.

"How about we get something to eat, you deserve the biggest ice cream they have, I never expected you to behave so well."

Alex has now staring intensely at her shoes, and she blushed, it was rare that she got praise and she truly didn't know how to respond. She simply mumbled a shy little "Thank you sir"

"What would you like to eat Alex? If I can call you Alex?"

"Yes sir, I don't mind being called Alex, and I'll eat whatever you want to eat, it doesn't matter to me sir."

"Are you sure what if I eat something gross?"he said smiling again.

He was playing with me, well I can play this game to "It can't be grosser then what mother cooked the one and only time she tried cooked."

"You mean Celina, tried to cook, now I think I've heard everything " the man looking socked and after that laughed.

" You are making fun of me I've know Celina and she would be caught dead cooking" and he laugh again at this. This time Alex laughed also, yeah she thought, I don't know if it's funny or scary the thought of mom cooking, and I pray Cora lives many more year so that mom will never have a reason to cook.

After they ate they returned home and so ended a very interesting day. The countdown had begun only a few more days and Alexandra would be a Hogwarts and the most important thing, she would meet her dad, Severus Snape, for the first time . If Mister Remus was so nice and he was a friend of her mother and her mother was in the same year as her dad at school, that means that her dad must be nice, and so she didn't have anything to worry about.


	3. Chapter 2

It was strange, the once clean room now had cloths everywhere, book could be found on the bed, under the bed and other places where the human mind couldn't comprehend how they got there. In the middle of the room, Alexandra Coldheart Snape, in a beautiful silk dress was struggling to finish packing. Frustrated that she couldn't find anything and that she had to hurry, she yelled.

"CORA!"

"Yes Miss Snape, what can Cora do for Miss Snape?"

"Can you finish here please Cora? I have to go downstairs, mother will be mad if I let her wait."

"Yes Miss Snape Cora understands, Miss Snape must not keep Mistress Coldheart waiting, Cora will finish."

And so Alexandra walked out of the room and went downstairs, just in time because as she entered the room so did her mother.

Celina Coldheart was petite and thin, skin white like snow and had long hair that matched her eyes, both were black. She looked like a little porcelain doll that would in any moment break, but as the first words left her mouth, you could sense that she wasn't as harmless as she looked.

"We will wait for Draco and Lucius to come and then we will go to London and go to the train station. Did you finish all you're packing?"

"Yes mother, I finished, Cora just has to bring it down ."

"Good... I suppose it's time to give you this" She said giving to Alex a what looked like a very old wand, " This has been in the Coldheart family for centuries it first belong to a witch who lived in the same era as Salazar Slytherin and it was last used by my mother who was a very powerfully witch and now it belong to you. Use it well, because it can bring great evil or great good it deepens on you and as a warning never let anyone use it because it is enchanted with a very powerful spell that will turn anyone who tries to use it into a squib.

As Alexandra touch the wand, she fell as muggles would say, an electric current going though all her body, but before she could say anything Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco appeared.

"Celina , you looked lovely like always" Lucius Malfoy said, kissing Celina's hand.

"Lucius , you will never change"

Alexandra and Draco looked one at another and rolled their eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Coldheart, good morning Alexandra." said Draco as he bowed to Celina and kissed Alexandra's hand just like his father kissed Alex's mother's.

At this Alexandra curtsied saying "Good morning, Mister Malfoy, Draco."

The four people, Celina holding Alex's hand and Lucius holding Draco's hand, disappeared and reappeared in station where the Hogwarts express was.

"You two should go and find a compartment before it gets to crowded and you have to share with mudblood's." Mister Malfoy said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir" the two kids said simultaneous. Alexandra nodded her head at her mother and she, followed by Draco went to find a compartment.

Alex felt a not in her stomach as she headed to the train, she was leaving behind the only person that could protect her and going to a distant place where the only thing she know was that her father would be there. She couldn't go like this, so she run back to her mother and hug her, concentrating hard on not to cry. She felt her mother hand on her head, playing with her hair and the other hand on her back.

A few minutes past and she heard her mother whisper in her ear ' Go, it will be okay.' Those words being said Alex felt better and ran to Draco, who was quite impatient at her for making him wait, she could bet that he would say something about her being a baby, but she didn't care, as she passed him and entered the train.

As the kids entered the train Celina and Lucius watched them in silence.

"Did you hear of the attack on Gringotts? It seems that the attacker didn't take anything."

"Yes Lucius, I've heard. "

"And what is this I've heard about Remus Lupin taking Alexandra for her books? You could have asked, Narcissa could have..."

"Dumbledore, he seems interested in Alexandra and sent Lupin, but if he thinks I'm going to hand her to him, he is very very naive."

Hill, hill , river, hill the Hogwarts express past on its way to Hogwarts.

"Your move"

"Hmmm... let me think Draco, hmmm ... how about queen A3?"

"I'm not playing this game with you anymore, you won again" said Draco giving her his famous sulking face.

"Oh came on Draco, I lost to you many times, I was just lucky today. Plus if we aren't going to play chess what are we going to do till we get to Hogwarts."

"We can go and see Potter , father told me that he will be in the same year as us."

Alex rolled her eyes, Draco can be so immature sometimes , not, thought Alex, that I'm much different.

"Draco you're talking about him like he is some kind of animal on display"

"Alexandra you can't really..."

"Look there is a lady selling candy , I don't know about you, but I want some chocolate frogs, I have most of the cards, how about you ?" Hope this takes his mind of Harry Potter, I truly don't want to see Potter because I don't know about him, but I wouldn't like it if someone like Draco came and disturbed me.

"You are irritating sometimes... I have most also."

"Maybe we'll find the ones we are looking for"

"Fine"

The two kids exited the compartment , brought some candy from the lady and returned to their compartment.

"What did you get Draco?"

"Nothing that I didn't have, you ?"

"Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts but I already have him." The headmaster, she had ten of him and it was strange that all of the cards she seemed to get she happen to be his, now that she has heading to Hogwarts.

"We'll open the others and see what you have."

"Not now the lady said we are close to Hogwarts, we should go change " Alexandra said going to the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"I've known you since I was 3 years old, and something is bothering you, so tell. " Draco really knows me best , we've done pranks together, play together, learn together, he is just like the brother I never had.

"I'm nervous about how it will be at school."

"Yeah right, you're only worried about meting your dad. I made some investigations and found some stuff..."

"Draco tell me!"

"You're annoying when you do that, maybe I shouldn't tell you..."

"DRACO !" I'm here nervous, and desperate to know everything about dad, and here he is playing with me, in moments like this I just feel I could strangle him!

"I must tell you that you owe me big for this, I had to go with mom to one of her boring get to get to gethers with her friend's, any way I'll tell you what I found. Severus Snape, was a slytherin in the same year as your mom, he has a very big nose, you should be grateful you didn't get it. He worked with my father and your mother for you know who, he is now head of slytherin, potions master, and he hates griffindor's, and father hates griffindor's and so do I. "

"Thanks Draco... I'll go change."I know now more about him, he doesn't seem to be just like Mister Remus but maybe I'm just overreacting.


	4. Chapter 3

'By boat to Hogwarts ! All the way the modern way wizards could travel this was the methods they chose.I don't even think muggle use boats for traveling anymore and to think that Draco found this quit fun . Yeah really fun to take a bout ride in the middle of the night, what if one of those boats would sink, and what if someone didn't know how to swim, he or her could drown before anyone could find then in this darkness... ' Alexandra told herself as she looked at the boats then she would have to use, or maybe there must be away to get around this. That was it , there had to be a teacher and adult anyone she could ask , but as luck had it , she didn't saw anyone. As she took little steps to the boat ,her stomach did flip flops, and the fact that Draco left her alone wasn't useful.She got to the boat and a very very big man put her in it .

'Mister , isn't there anther way to get there?', she said but the man didn't answer and just put two more kids in the boat and after that he pushed the bout.

This was terrible, Alexandra could sens tears in her eyes , she couldn't fight then as she couldn't fight the felling in her stomach.

'Hi don't cry there is nothing to be afraid of , this boats are safe , i read it in Hogwarts a history that , they are spelled to float in any conditions'

Alexandra hear the girl but she she was to stress to understand what the girl has saying. TO keep herself form crying Alexandra did the only thing that she tough it would help her, she looked at the water . In her struggle to clam herself , she only manage to get more nervous , more scared , and with a little blow of the wind she fell in the lake.Just as luck have it Alex didn't know how to swim , but that wasn't the least of Alex worries because as she struggle to try to swim she felt a hand grabbing her leg and taking her down to the bottom of the lake.

'AAAA' Alexandra scream as she opened her eyes and nearly jump for the bed .

Bed ? How did she get in bed , and how has it that she wasn't wet, and how were those people looking at her.

There were four people , tow men and two men and neither of then said anything they just stared at her. One of the women was dress just like your typical healer, she looked kind and stern in the same time it was strange. The other women was older looking , had her black hair pulled back into a bum , square glasses , beady eyes, this women reminder so much of a cat it was scary. The other two people in the room , one of them Alex know right away how he was, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , she had his card so many times that she even know his full name and it was a very very long name. Alex moved to look to the last person in the room, he was tall , dress in dark and had a very big... nose, with a second Draco said... this can't be ... or could it ... this man was ... her ... her father ... someone she never thought she would see. She went to the edge of the bed and took a better look at this person , she was tying despaired to find somethings that would make it obvious that she was his daughter. He had black eyes , she had black eyes, but so did her mother, OK maybe something else, he had black straight hair, she had black almost strait hair, but her hair was just liked hers mothers hair, he has tall, she wasn't... tears seamed to fill her eyes , but she pushed then away and got back to the middle of the bed and looked down.

'Miss Snape, i am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Minerva McGonagall, headmistress, we are terrible sorry about the boat accident and that you missed the sorting ceremony. Madame Pompfy told us that you are felling well enough to go on with you sorting now , are you all right with that ?"

' Yes, headmaster' Alex said still looking at her hands.

'Good then Professor McGonagall will put the sorting on you head and it will tell what house you belong in.'

Alexandra felt as a hat was put on her head, but she has too sad to care , she didn't have anything in commune with her father maybe just a name , but will it be enough for him to like her.

'Hmmm... quit a sad little girl aren't you .'

Alex was startle by this voice coming from her head but answered ' What are you ? '

'I'm the sorting hat of course, I'll sort you in one of the four houses of Hogwarts, and by the looks of it you would be great in Grifindor, you got the courage...'

'Please no , mister hat , i want to be in slytherin ! '

'Slytherin ! girl you will not fit well there and you may never reach your true meaning. '

'I don't care , maybe this is the only chance i get to know my dad, he will not want to have anything to do with a griffindor , maybe , just maybe he will like me if I'm a slytherin.'

'So you have a plan , maybe you would do good in slytherin after all... so be it ... SLYTHERIN' the hat shouted and Alex could olmost see the disappointment in the headmaster eyes.

'It seams that you are a slytherin miss Coldheart, we will let you then to your head of house'

Dumbledore left with McGonagall, and the healer look stern at her now new head of house and the she left as well. Now it was just her and her dad, she should be happy , but all she wasn't .

A few moments of silence past and no one said anything, then Severus Snape took a sit next to his daughters' bed and started to talk , his voice was stern but not in the same kind of stern voice the mister Lucius had.

'You are now a slytherin , and i am your head of house , as i told the rest of my snakes i don't tolerate rules breaking or any fights inside the house. You will need to be close to your those in your house because you will find out soon enough the being a slytherin , you will be blame for most things , and you are least likely to be consider innocent. There are more slytherin rules that your classmates will tell you , for know i want to talk about is the fact that you are my daughter. '

As he said those four little word 'you are my daughter ' Alex looked up at him.

' Your behavior will be exceptional, there will be no rule breaking , no backtalk, no lying and i can assure you that there will be conseques if those rules are not respected.I must remind you that you are not home ant that i will not tolerate any tantrums do you understand?'

' Yes sir' i say . He is strict that's for sure and when i thought he would be something like Remus Lupin, what a good joke.Anyway he said there will be conserve but he never said what they were better ask now than find the hard way. ' Sir , could you tell me what the consengues are ?'

' They depend on the misdeed, you will received a lecture for minor things, you will right lines , be grounded , taken away privileges and many more terrible things but i suggest you stick to the rules and will get along very well.'

'Yes sir.'

'You are to use the name Coldheart, it will be more easy for both of us, you will ask me before you tell someone else the connection between us and...'

'But sir Draco Malfoy all ready knows...' Alex started to say , but just went she saw the the look he was giving her. She had interrupted him, she really had to get rid of this habit. 'Sorry sir.'

'Yes i would appreciate it , if you would let me finish that i have to say , so may i continue or do you have more to say .'

In the tone he said it , it wasn't a question so Alex gave the only response she thought would be addictive ,'No sir, sorry sir'

'As i was saying, you will not tell anyone else, Mister Malfoy was informed to use when speaking to you the name Coldheart. Madam Pomfry inform me that you will spend the night here , in the morning i will present you to the other people in the house, but before I'm quit interested how you manage to nearly drown yourself today .'

Alex looked at her hands ' well sir it is a long story, maybe you could not talk about it ...'

'No we will not let it go , we will...'

'I'm afraid of water and i don't know to swim , OK ! 'As she said it Alex could fell the look he was giving her, maybe she exaggerated a little , but she has curios to she if he would let it slip or kept his word.

Severus Snape rose from his chair and said in a cold voice 'There will be a 2 feet long easy on my desk on your first potions class about why shouldn't children interrupt when adults are talking , you may use examples from your personal expiring, do i make myself understood '

'Yes sir.'

'This is all for now , you will go directly to sleep, don't even try to go wondering, because i will know , and trust me you don't really want to start your stay here at Hogwarts like that. For our next little chat i would appreciate it if you would look at my when you are talking , it's a sing of disrespect if you don't , and i will not stand for it .'

'Yes sir ' Alex said looking straight into her dads eyes.

'Try by next time Miss Coldheart to learn more words the yes sir'

'yes... i mean as you wise professor'

'Good night Miss Coldheart' he said walking out of the room.

'Oh bloody hell, and i toughed i was unhappy , i don't even think i know the meaning of the word',Alex whisper as she laid her head on the pillow and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

As the first light of the sun announce a new day, Alex slowly opened her eyes, but seeing it was still early she turned on her side and went back to sleep.

'Miss Coldheart I suggest you get up and dress or you will be late.' Said a lady that Alex didn't know, but she guessed must be the healer.

'I'll be up ' Alex said as she slowly opened her eyes and got out of bed, Alexandra never had any problems getting up when she really had to. She saw cloths on the bed, it was her Hogwarts uniform, the only thing different was the green and black tie which as soon as she saw it she smiled, it was the connection between her and her dad.

She got dressed with a smile on her lips and then as she thought of the night before she remember the essay she had to do, on one of the stupidest topics she could think of, but her stream of thought was stopped by a voice from behind her.

'Coldheart!'

'What!' Alexandra said.

'I'm Marcus Flint, prefect of slytherin; I'll get you to your first class'

Alex looked at the boy from his head to his shoes, he was you're a-typical pure blood, everything about him screamed it, the way he talked , the way he stood, in fact the way shouted. But her excitement about her first class distracted her and she said 'I'm ready let's go!'

'Remember Coldhear you are a slytherin, act like one and not like a mudblood...'

'OK OK can we go!'

' Professor Snape will have his hands full this year, with such bratty first years.' the boy said as he turned around making the bottom of his robes fly thought the air as he walked out of the room.

Alexandra was left stunned but she quickly got over it and ran after the boy. It was funny the way Marcus made his robe fly like that, it was the same thing her dad did when he turned, maybe Slytherin's take special lessons to learn how to do that, that thought brought a smile to her face.

It wasn't long before they arrived in a small corridor that had four doors, two of them Alex suspected led outside the other two she couldn't guess at but she would find out.

'Those doors that you are staring at lead to the Great Hall, where breakfast, lunch and dinner are served, also where the sorting took place but you wouldn't know that since you were too busy to bothered with...'

'BUSY! I almost DROWNED' It was enervating, she almost drowned and he accused her of being too busy, who does he think he is, but before she could give him a piece of her mind, he turned around and push her into the wall and in a quiet voice he spoke.

'You listen to me girl and listen good. You must be the stupidest pure blood if you are a pure blood at all, because only you and the mudblood's would not know that the boats were spelled to float. Secondly I want you to remember where you are, you aren't home, and I can guarantee you that you will not be pampered by your traitorous whore of a mother...'

As the word left Marcus mouth, Alex eyes filled with tears, she couldn't take this, maybe her mother wasn't perfect but she has HER mother and no one had the right to talk that why, so before the boy could say more hurtful names, she kick him and started to run quickly away. She ran and ran and ran, up the stairs, to the left to the right, down the stairs until she tripped and fell. Alex got up, wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the room and tried to figure out where she was, but before she had the chance she heard a voice coming from the next room, so she hid behind a statue. Soon men with a turban entered the room and the quickly left, walking down stairs. It was strange, what was that man looking for? Curious, Alex went to explore, she went next to the door where the man went and put her ear to the door and heard breathing, but it was like a very big creature was breathing it was...

'Got you, you little brat, to Dumbledore with you, you will get expelled for it, it will be one brat less to get rid of ' a man said as he grab her arm and started to walk, dragging her with him.

This wasn't a good day for Alex, it seemed like nothing but bad thing happen since she got here, almost drowning, fighting with Marcus and now getting dragged to the headmaster's office and getting expelled. She wondered how her mother would react, would she be mad, would she ... well it didn't matter she would have enough time to think about that on her way back home.

As they arrived at the head master's, Flint spoke the password and Alex was pushed inside. She climbed the stairs but when she got to the room she couldn't see anyone, the desk was empty, so she did what was normal, she looked around and then she saw it, a phoenix. Alex walked over to the phoenix and looked at her with big eyes; her eyes doubled their normal size. A phoenix, Alex was an expert on these birds, she had read every book she could find, they are such beautiful creatures and perfect, not like her. She raised her hand and slowly touched the bird, as she expected in felt hot but it didn't burn her...

'Miss Snape I've see you've met Fawkes'

Alex turned around fast and looked at the headmaster, right like she wasn't in enough trouble now he was going to punish her for touching the phoenix.

'There are not many people the he lets them pet him, it is quite peculiar but he likes you, maybe you should came regularly to feed him.' Alex observes that the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes that had disappeared in the moment that the sorting hat said she has a slytherin was now back.

'Headmaster that would be great ... ' but before she had a chance to finish the sentence her Dad entered the room and by the look on his face scared her and almost made her expect him to start yelling, but he looked too calm.

'Headmaster, I urge you to let me handle this case, the student is from my house and I use my right as her father to preside over this.'

His right as my dad, for 11 years he never showed his face, and now he's running for father of the year, well I I'm not sure the headmaster expelling me would be worse then what my dad has in mind for me.

'Severus I trust your judgment, you may take Miss. Snape, but before that I'd like to repeat to your daughter that I'll be sending her an owl with the password to take care of a communal friend of hers and mine..'

'Headmaster .' , He said in a low voice, that had a track of nervous, which Alex suppose was because he didn't knew what they were talking about but it disappeared as he turned to Alex and said 'If you know what is good for you, you would follow me and not try my patience.'

'Yes sir ', Alex said quickly and then she followed him as he left the room.

They walked a long way till he got to the dungeon and to his office.

He entered the room, sat at his desk, told Alex to sit in the chair opposite the desk, and looked at Alex's head, because she won't looking at him, she was looking at her hands.

'I would appreciate it if you wouldn't question my intelligent by lying to me, it will get you in more trouble ...'

'In more trouble that means I'm all ready in trouble ' Alexandra whispered, raising her head, but as soon she saw his face, she lower her head again realizing that she had interrupted him again. This was madness, he was already mad and all she could do was interrupt him, maybe Marcus was right she has stupid. It was hard for her to swallow but if he was right about that then...

Tears began to fall from Alex's eyes and she couldn't fight them anymore, she put her hands on the desk and her head on her hands, and cried.

As dark thought's filled Alex's head, about what could have been if she hadn't have come to Hogwarts, what if she never known her father, would she have been more happy then?

She felt a large bony hand on her shoulder. Her mother's hand has little and soft, this hand was so large and heavy but it was her father's hand, it was the first sign that he might care for her, maybe there was hope after all. She raised her head and was startle to find that he wasn't on the other side of the desk, he had moved next to her.

'Blow' he order as he held a handkerchief to her nose.

She did what he told her, after which he moved a chair from the other side of the room, right next to the chair in which Alex sat, all this time her eyes never lost sight of him.

'Explain ' was the only word he said, and Alex did just that, she told him everything that happen that day, the fight with Marcus, the man with the turban, the scary man that dragged her to the headmaster office, the phoenix.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, him looking in her eyes, determining if she lied or not, and after that he said.

'As you weren't present at the sorting ceremony you wouldn't had how to know that the third floor is restricted, and so no points will be taking from slytherin, and considering that you didn't know how to get to your first class, you cannot be blamed.. As it is too late for you to go to any classes I would suggest that you do the report I asked, at the end of the day I will introduce you to your fellow slytherin's, but before that I will eat something and so will you considering you didn't eat anything today and you are a below the normal weight for a child of your height and age. If you like to right lines about going to every meal then I suggest you miss even one of them. As for punishing you today, I will not give you anything, but be aware I won't be so lenient next time.'

After their talk, in which he explained the whole wining house system, he gave her the timetable, and then they ate.

As Alexandra worked on her paper, Snape worked on correcting summer homework. At the end of the day he introduced her to the rest of slytherin, after which he left. Alex was able to find someone she could talk to, the slytherin's were divided, on one hand there were the guys and on hand other hand the girls. The boys talked about quidditch, brooms and stuff like that while the girls talked about magazines, cloths, music, actors. Alex received praise from a girl named Pansy about the way she dress but that wasn't Alex style so she didn't fit in any of those two groups but she was luck to find someone that didn't fit either, a girl name Amelia.

The rest of the week past rather quickly, she went to class, ate in the great hall, and didn't get a chance to talk to Draco.

Alexandra liked some of the things she had to study, but some of them seemed endless and boring. She though Astronomy was nice, well to tell the truth , she didn't like it but she didn't dislike it, not like history of magic that was by far the most boring class and DADA wasn't far behind. She had hoped that in Defence Against the Dark Arts she would learn some cool spell's but no such luck, the teacher, the man she saw with the turban, Professor Quirrell who seemed to be afraid of his own shadow. Transfiguration seemed to be a hard class, she wasn't quite good at it, she couldn't succeed in turning a match into a needle even if her life depended on it, the closest she got has a burning stick, she had an awful time. Then came Charms , Professor Flitwick was a tiny little wizard who stood on a pile of book, but Alexandra didn't have any problems in doing the charm, maybe she had natural talent at this, but maybe it was because she seen her mother a million times doing this simple spell.

It was all fun and games until came Friday, double potions with the gryffindors. She was so scared of this class, she had read the first chapter at least 10 times and she felt she couldn't remember anything, at least she finally got a seat next to Draco, but she couldn't talk to him, she wasn't suicidal. The class was silent as her dad enter the room, like a bat, he was her dad, but she could lie he looked very much liked a bat that would kill just by looking at you. The class went rather well, for her and the rest of the slytherin anyway, she felt a little sorry for the way her dad treated Harry Potter, he didn't looked to her like a pampered brat, if anything Draco was closer to that title, and about the questions he could have known the answers if he read ahead, but maybe he didn't know he had to. One thing was for sure, a Gryffindor girl Hermione Granger knew the answer to every question in any class, she must have known even the answer that weren't in the books, and for that Alexandra bowed her head in admiration.

After class, Alexandra went to her dad and left the essay on his desk, he was too busy to read it now, but they would meet in the weekend so he could tell her if she would have to rewrite it if he didn't liked it.

Anyway the most interesting part of the week was the times she got to feed Fawkes, she never in her wildest dreams thought she would be so close to a phoenix, and to make things even better, the headmaster had every time of candy known to man, it was there that she tasted her first muggle candy, lemon drop's and she automatically fell in love with the taste.


End file.
